The present invention is in the technical field of audio transcription. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of automatic generation of written transcripts of audio input. Yet more particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of correcting errors in mechanically, electronically, or otherwise automatically-generated audio transcriptions.